


Hangover

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Archades, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Hangover, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"This is your first time attending the hangovers of sky pirates."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

They had spread into the space that Basch had left behind.

Raised on bent elbow, Balthier swallowed one of the pills Basch offered, reserving its partner. He touched Fran's hair, the base of an ear. She made a sleepy noise of protest, but only burrowed closer.

"This is your first time attending the hangovers of sky pirates. Fran never loses her dignity liquidly--" Balthier frowned, likely at the memory. "But she'll want to sleep it off a little longer. Dinner for nine?"

The palace is quiet in the pre-dawn; for all the fuzziness in his mouth, Basch's strides are light.


End file.
